Sub Zero (GTA MKS I)
" We fight to grow stronger, wiser, but then I remember we're criminals fighting another criminals, then I don't know what the fuck we are then. So we just take their shit. " - Sub Zero to Noob Saibot. Sub Zero is one of the protagonists of GTA MKS I. He makes his first appearance in South of Heaven, where alongside Scorpion, Smoke and Kano would perpetrate a heist in Fallen Tree, a warehouse located in the woods near San Fierro. Biography Sub Zero was born in USA, to an American father and Chinese mother, like his brother, Noob Saibot. His real name, like his crewmates, is not known, as Kuai Liang is just a mere alias used because he took the mantle of the real Sub Zero, a ninja warrior hailing from China, and leader of the original Lin Kuei. His dream was to rebirth the Lin Kuei in San Andreas, as the clan was extinct in 1968, with its leader on the run. With 15 years, he began to train in martial arts with his brother to become soldiers, until they found themselves in a crazy world as their father was killed in the frontlines and their mother commited suicide, when her kids weren't in home. Sub Zero was also a great Ice Hockey player like his brother. And was the star player of the Los Santos Icelords. One night, a bench-clearing brawl erupted with many players fighting in the rink. It was Kuai Liang who sent four of his rivals to the hospital with three of them with severe concussions and one of them with a cracked skull. The brawl ended when Sub Zero broke the neck of an opponent with his stick and then he was taken to San Fierro's prison, to separate him from his brother, who also cracked a skull in the brawl with his stick. The brothers couldn't find another way more than join to the criminal world for easy profit and a better life. In 1984, he met Smoke, and began to work together commiting small crimes, such as extortion and theft. They quickly became close friends and considered Smoke as a brother. In the summer of 1986, the duo met Kano and Scorpion. They formed a crew with them to take on the street gangs and steal from them. It wasn't until 1988 until the crew pulled off a big job, that could make them richier than they could imagine. Unfortunately, they lost a friend and the survival probabilities were going down fast. Skills Sub Zero, much like his crewates, is an expert martial artist and a great athlete. Sub Zero is also a Sub-Machine Guns expert, always bringing his gun: A MP5 Navy, and he's even able to fire accurately while dual wielding two Micro-Uzis or two TEC-9s. Also, he's a master of hiding, as proven in Storm the Front, when he spotted a weak point in the Area 69 during a recon session to allow his crew to pass undetected by the base radar. Personality Sub Zero is the most calm member and the most emotional member of the crew. He shows sadness the most, when Smoke gets killed during South of Heaven, and also during Exile, when he shows sadness and remorse after killing Cyber Smoke. Also he is a caring person, as he cares about his friends and remembers those who have fallen. However, during Stay Frosty, he breaks and becomes very aggressive and violent. Murders committed by Sub Zero *Multiple SWAT Agents *Multiple San Andreas' National Guard *Shang Tsung's clone in Area 69. *Cyber Smoke *Multiple Bladed-Arms Clan Tarkatans *Shao Kahn - Player's Choice *Abner Pierce *Chin Xaoping *Unnamed Chinese Politician